This invention relates to a channel selector for use in receivers such as television receivers.
Conventional phase locked loop (PLL) frequency synthesizer channel selectors have problems such as frequency hunting in the automatic fine tuning (AFT) mode and digital noise interference. In order to solve such problems, in the present invention, a PLL frequency synthesizer establishes a closely determined frequency to the transmitting frequency of a desired receiving channel, and from this frequency a search tuning system searches the transmitting frequency, and after completion of the search operation, a receiving system is interchanged from the PLL frequency synthesizer to the search tuning system.